Priya's Agreement
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Priya can't stand Howard and Leonard fighting over her, so she makes a deal.


Takes place when they made a pact not to get with Priya, they fight and Priya finds out so sleeps with both to keep them friends.

"Okay I feel like to keep y'all from fighting and to remain friends is for me to sleep with you both." Priya says.

"Say what?"

"Either both or neither."

Damn Raj your sister is a freak. Howard thinks.

"I guess that's okay."

"Good." 

She slips off her dress to the floor leaving the guys speechless.

Oh my god. Leonard thought.

Wow. I knew she was hot but not that hot. Howard thinks.

As both guy are speechless at Priya in her beige bra and matching panties.

She looks like a goddess, like a movie star or a underwear model.

Leonard wraps his arms around her from behind. As she feels him poking her from behind, not bad at all Leonard.

Leonard massages her bra clad breasts,

Howard not one to just watch goes to the front and rubs her fabric clad center making her wet.

"Uh, oh Howard. Oh Leonard." She moans.

Howard slips a finger inside and then two, making her wetter.

Leonard slips a hand in her bra and places with her nipple, if she could get wetter she would, it didn't stop till she climaxes.

A few minutes later She goes to her knees and pulls both out.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

She starts sucking Leonard and strokes Howard and then sucks Howard and strokes Leonard and switching back and forth.

Oh god she's so good at this. Howard thinks.

I can't believe this is happening. Leonard thinks.

God she has a good mouth. Howard says to himself.

Before much longer Howard cums down her throat, and a few minutes later Leonard does the same.

Priya then slips out of her underwear and removes her bra and lays on the bed and spreads eagle.

Leonard goes to eat her first while she sucks off Howard.

On god he's really good at this.

"Leonard yes!"

"Ahhhh!"

She clenches the sheets by his tongue.

Leonard first looked at it, how pare and smooth it looked, she tasted good as well as he stuck his tongue as far in and licked her over and over until she climaxed.

"Oh God Leonard yes. Yes."

They switch.

"Oh shit. Eat it Howard."

"Yes!"

"Yes eat that Indian Pussy."

Howard always pictured what her pussy would look like, he imagined just this, bare, smooth and perfect and tasted better than he could imagined, he thought it'd taste like cherry, but to taste it now, it was even better.

"Yes!" As she cries out.

Leonard slides in her bare slick pussy.

"Yes Leonard, fuck my Indian pussy with your big white cock. Fuck it good."

"Ahh Priya I'm about to."

"I'm going to fuck your Pussy nice and good."

"Well you better."

As he slides in more, she throws her head back as he grabs her by her thighs and starts pounding and pounding away.

"Oh god yes. Fuck me with that white dick."

As he pounds away he plays with her breasts, making her wetter.

"Oh god yes, fuck me and play with my tits Leonard."

Oh my god I've never been fucked like this before, maybe I should date a white guy.

"Cum your white sperm in me."

She wraps her legs tighter around Leonard and digs her nails in his skin.

Before long he cums in her as her orgasm hits.

After a few minutes it was Howard's turn.

Howard then slides in her.

Oh fuck. He's good too.

Oh Priya you slut. She says to herself. Well it's been a while, why not make up for it.

"Fuck Howard. Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Fuck that Indian pussy white your big Jewish cock. Give it to me good. Cum your jewish sperm in me."

As he slides in more, he places his hands in hers and pounds away, causing her to wrap her legs around him as he pounds away. He kisses her and she returns the favor and soon she orgasms but he's not done.

"Ahh Priya."

"Let it all out. Cum your Jewish cum in my Indian Pussy."

"Ahhh!" As she cries out as Howard's warm liquid empties into her womb and to the side of her tan legs.

"Wow. Guys that was fun."

"We definitely should do this again." As she gets up dresses and heads out.

"Did we just?" Leonard asks.

"Fuck the hell out of Priya." Howard replies.

"Yeah."

"Then yes." Howard says.

"This stays between us." Leonard says.

"Absolutely. Raj would try to kill us if he knew." Howard says.

"That was awesome right?" Howard asks.

"Absolutely."

Xxxxc 


End file.
